Terima Kasih
by Kao'Ru'vi
Summary: Terima kasih untukmu juga. PoV Saeran. Mengandung spoiler secret after ending.


Disclaimer: Cheritz

 **Warning: mengandung spoiler secret after ending**

PoV Saeran

 **Terima Kasih**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku sedang asyik membaca salah satu buku milik Saeyoung saat sang pemilik buku muncul dan berdiri di hadapanku.

"Apa? Kau bilang aku boleh baca buku-bukumu semauku kan? Kau mau baca ini?" Dengan refleks aku segera bersikap defensif. Padahal ia belum berkata apa-apa.

Maklumi saja. Selama bertahun-tahun aku membencinya. Biarpun aku memutuskan untuk memaafkannya, aku belum sepenuhnya percaya lagi padanya. Tidak aneh kalau aku masih sering bersikap defensif, kan?

"Aku nggak mau baca itu, kok. Kau baca saja," kata Saeyoung dengan wajah super cerah. Aku hampir yakin ia baru mengganti bola lampu di wajahnya kalau saja aku tidak tahu bahwa wajah manusia tidak pakai lampu apa pun.

"Terus, kau mau apa?" Aku masih terdengar defensif.

Dengan cengiran lebar, ia malah duduk di sebelahku.

"Saeran..."

"Apa?" Aku memicingkan mata menatapnya. Kalau kalian ada di posisiku, aku yakin kalian pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama. Cengirannya itu mencurigakan!

"Hehehe... Bukan apa-apa kok. Aku cuma mau berterimakasih," katanya.

Kali ini aku mengernyit.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku belum percaya padamu sepenuhnya," ucapku sengit. Sebelumnya ia memang pernah berterimakasih karena merasa aku memaafkannya.

"Bukan ituuu. Aku mau berterimakasih, karena kau sudah membawa MC ke RFA!" katanya riang. Rupanya tentang wanita itu.

"Oh, itu." Aku diam sejenak. "Kalau soal itu, kau tidak perlu berterimakasih. Aku menjebaknya masuk RFA bukan dengan niat baik kok."

Ya. Aku kan menjebaknya untuk jadi alat mengacaukan RFA dan mengundang mereka semua—kecuali Saeyoung—ke Mint Eye. Mana kutahu akhirnya Saeyoung malah jatuh cinta pada wanita itu?

"Aku tahu," potongnya langsung, "tapi kalau kau nggak membawanya ke RFA, aku nggak akan mengenalnya. Kalau aku nggak mengenalnya, aku nggak akan jatuh cinta padanya. Dan kalau aku nggak jatuh cinta padanya, mungkin aku nggak akan kuat menghadapi tuduhan-tuduhanmu—yang sebagian besar memang benar. Jadi, bukankah ini semua terjadi juga berkatmu?" Wajah si bodoh itu berbinar saat mengatakannya.

"... Terserah kalau kau mau beranggapan begitu." Aku melengos dan kembali ke buku yang sedang kubaca.

"Saeran, aku serius lho! Oh iya, sebagai ucapan terima kasih, aku ingin memberikan sesuatu untukmu. Kau mau apa? Bilang saja!"

Aku mengangkat wajahku sedikit, menatap Saeyoung yang berwajah optimis. Sejak dulu selalu begitu. Ia selalu mengedepankan pikiran positif.

"Kau mau memberiku apa pun?" tanyaku memastikan dengan mata memicing.

"Tenru saja! Asal kau jangan minta bulan atau hal-hal nggak masuk akal lainnya. Oh iya, jangan minta aku memberikan MC juga! Dia milikku seorang!" katanya kekanakkan.

Aku melengos. Siapa juga yang mau wanita aneh seperti itu? Wanita itu hanya cocok dengan Saeyoung yang sama bodohnya.

Aku berpikir beberapa saat. Apa yang sebaiknya aku minta? Buku-buku baru? Dekorasi kamar baru? Komputer? Hm... Oh iya.

"Kalau begitu, berikan satu mobilmu untukku."

"!"

Seperti yang kuduga, si bodoh itu terlihat syok saat aku meminta salah satu dari empat 'baby'nya. Si Maniak Mobil itu memang punya empat mobil yang keren-keren. Aku sempat mengkhayal bagaimana rasanya mengendarai mobil seperti itu, jadi ini adalah kesempatanku.

"A...ahahaha... Saeran, kau kan nggak bisa menyetir. Untuk apa ingin mobil? Aku bisa mengantarmu ke mana pun kalau kau mau." Saeyoung langsung bersikap sangat manis. Aku tahu ia tidak akan rela melepaskan mobilnya.

"Aku berencana latihan menyetir. Dan kulihat mobilmu bagus. Jadi, kau serius mau memberiku sesuatu atau tidak?" Aku menatapnya tajam.

"Ugh... Bagaimana kalau kubelikan mobil baru saja?" tawarnya. Berani taruhan, kalau ia membelikanku mobil baru pun pasti yang jauh lebih murah dari empat mobilnya.

"Jadi kau lebih sayang mobilmu daripada kembaranmu?" Tatapanku semakin tajam. Jangan tanya dari mana aku dapat dialog cheesy begitu. Si bodoh itu dan kekasihnya suka menonton opera sabun sambil tertawa-tawa seperti orang gila.

"Ugh!" Saeyoung memegangi dadanya. Sepertinya ucapanku menusuk langsung ke sana.

"Uuuuuuggghhhhhh..." Ia mengeluarkan suara seperti orang sedang sembelit sebelum akhirnya menganguk dengan berat hati. "Baiklah, aku akan memberimu salah satu mobilku."

Aku mengangkat buku yang kubaca, menutupi senyum tipis yang terbentuk di bibirku.

"Tapi sebelum itu! Aku akan mengajarimu menyetir sampai benar-benar lancar! Benar-benar benar-benar lancar! Benar-benar benar-benar benar-benar lancar jadi kau tidak akan menabrak jika memakai mobilku—erm, maksudku mobilku yang akan jadi mobilmu."

"Cerewet. Kalau begitu ajari aku yang benar. Sekarang pergi sana. Aku mau lanjut membaca." Aku mengibaskan tangan, mengusirnya.

Saeyoung berjalan menjauh. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, ia berbalik.

"Saeran!" Aku mengangkat wajahku sedikit. "Pokoknya terima kasih ya!" serunya.

Aku kembali mengibaskan tangan dan sosoknya pun menghilang dari pandanganku.

Dasar orang bodoh. Harusnya ia berterimakasih pada wanita itu saja. Hm... Tapi mengingat sifatnya, kurasa ia sudah ratusan kali berterimakasih pada wanita itu.

... Apa aku perlu berterimakasih juga ya?

... Pokoknya, terima kasih karena selalu mendukung si bodoh itu.

...

...

Mana mungkin aku bilang langsung padanya!?

.

.

 **FIN**

 **A/n:** akhir-akhir ini nulis & publish tulisan via hp terus. Jadi harap dimaklumi kalo layout(?)nya kurang enak atau ada typo-typo yang terlewat... Dan tolong selamatkan saya yang sedang tenggelam di fandom ini... orz


End file.
